I love you Dad
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: It's hard to explain. Basically, Dougie is upset and so Harry takes on the role of his Father/Protector :) I quite like it I just completely cannot write summaries... my summaries are always really bad :/ Quite short- Sorry! Enjoy! x


**I don't know. I honestly just don't know... I'm just kind of hoping that you'll like it :)**

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

****I was lay on the sofa watching cricket with Danny, Tom was in his bedroom writing songs and Dougie was curled up on the floor in front of the fire asleep. It was so cute when he did that, it was like having a little adorable puppy. We'd been like this for about an hour and a half, just relaxing and all of a sudden, Dougie woke with a start. He sat up, eyes wide and scared.

'Are you okay Dougs?' Danny asked concerned.

'I-i had a nightmare.'

'Aww, well what was it about?' I asked whilst pulling him up onto the sofa to sit between me and Dan.

'T-the band broke up and it was a-all my f-fault because I messed up when I was p-playing my bass and then after that I j-just couldn't play any more and so you all f-fell out with me and then T-tom k-kicked me out but then you couldn't find another b-bass player and so you were all a-arguing because you said that you n-never should have p-picked me in the f-first place and then so y-you all j-just sort of left and then I woke up.' Dougie replied breathlessly with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

'It's okay though Butty. There's no need to get upset because that's never going to happen! You never mess up and we'd never ever even dream of kicking you out. We all love you way too much!' I told him re-assuringly before pulling him into a tight hug. 'Are you hungry?' I thought I'd ask and change the subject as we hadn't eaten all day and I was so ready for food.

'MmHm. I'm starving!'

'Okay then. Well what do you want? I'll make whatever you feel like! A special treat for being the best bass player in the world!'

'Can I have fish and chips please?' He asked, looking up at me with puppy eyes and a huge grin. I looked across the room at Danny who was chuckling.

'Of course you can Dougs! You're my special little man!'

'Thanks Dad!' We all stopped. Dougie's face suddenly turned to one of guilt and horror.

'Doug-' I started before I was cut off by Dougie.

'I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry' he shouted before covering his ears with his hands and sprinting out of the room. Me and Danny were on his heels as he ran up the stairs all the way to the third floor with tears streaming down his face. We got there a second too late and he managed to lock himself in the bathroom. We could hear him sobbing through the door.

'Come on Dougs. It's fine. You've not done anything wrong!'

'Y-yyy-yes I have. I c-called you D-dad.' he managed to choke through his tears. At that moment, Tom came out of his bedroom.

'What's going on? Why is Dougs crying?' he asked sounding concerned.

'He called Harry dad by accident and he thinks he's done something wrong.' Danny whispered back.

'Aww no. Poor Dougs.'

'There's nothing wrong with that! I don't mind. It's fine!' I told our youngest member calmly.

'N-no. I-its n-not alright! Y-you're a t-thousand t-times b-better than my d-dad. H-he used to h-hit me and s-shout at m-me and l-lock m-me in my r-room and l-laugh when I h-hurt m-myself. Y-you've n-never done anything l-like that!' He broke down sobbing again.

'I know Dougie but I'll be you're new Dad. I'll teach you all of the things that he never taught you and I'll always be here for you. I'll never judge you and I will certainly never turn you away. I would never dream of hitting you, or locking you in your room and I would never laugh at you when you get hurt. I'll never shout at you and I will never ever hurt you. I promise you that Dougie. I swear on my life that I will protect you from any sort of danger that gets in your way and I will never stop loving you as if you are my own son. I'll be the dad you never got to have. I'll never leave you Dougie. I'll always be here.'

'D-do y-you p-promis-se?' He asked back unsurely.

'I pinky promise Dougs! I will never let you be alone.' I told him in truth. I heard a small clatter as Dougie stood up before the sound of the door unlocking. When it swung open, I was greeted by Dougie looking up at me with huge, watery eyes, his lip trembling slightly. I stepped forward and he leaped at me, swinging his arms around my waist. He let more tears fall as I rubbed his back soothingly.

'H-harry?'

'Yeah Dougs?'

'I l-love you m-more t-than I've ever l-loved my d-dad. Infact, I t-think I love you m-more than I've ever loved a-anybody in my life before.' To that I didn't reply. I just smiled and let the warm feeling coming from my heart fill up my whole body. After about 5 minutes of us two just hugging, Danny butted in. 'Right Darthvader and Luke! We allowed to go get some kick-ass chippy now? I've been waiting for food all day!' Dougie pulled away, wiped his eyes and giggled slightly.

'Me too! I'm sooooooo hungry!' he exclaimed.

'Come on then you two! We'd better go feed you before you waste away before our eyes! Don't quite know how me an Tom would explain that one to the police.' I replied with a smirk.

'We could just say that Zukie ate them!' Tom joined in, making us all laugh, especially Dougie. We walked down the street and to our favourite fish and chip shop and then when we got back, we all squished on the sofa together and watched all 3 parts of Back to the Future. Dougie fell asleep within an hour of the first one being on and it was nice seeing him like that. He had his arms wrapped around me and every now and again, he shuffled closer to me and mumbled things about me and his dad. In the end, we all fell asleep on the sofa and when I woke up the next morning, I couldn't help but smile. Now we really were just like a perfect little McFly family.

* * *

**Did I make you all 'aww'? I hope so! And about the Star Wars reference.. if you don't get it... I am ashamed! :) Please review :P**


End file.
